un comienzo sin ti
by Azuka Tsukino de Black
Summary: la leyenda cuenta que serena se combierte en sailor black , y matara quien sea mesesario para poder juntar los 5 diamates, leanlo y dejen reviews por naru tsukino


UN COMIENZÓ SI TI...  
  
*************************** Por Naru Tsukino*******************************  
  
disclamir los personajes son de Naoko y como yo no me llamo así, por ende no son míos  
  
pronto mi propia bio por mientras mi linda hermana se hará cargo de mi  
  
Azuka : QUE ¡¡¡¡ ni .lo sueñes  
  
Naru : Pero Azukita linda preciosa hermosa  
  
Azuka : ya para que me pongo roja  
  
Naru : ¬¬*  
  
Azuka : que decías  
  
Naru : ( que fácil es de convencer es mi hermana u_u) que me aceptaras en tu bio por unos meses para darme a conocer y luego me enseñas , para hacerme una yo para mi solita  
  
Azuka : mm viéndolo desde ese punto de vista no esta mal ok  
  
Naru : Gracias  
  
Azuka : nada de yaoi , yuri , ni menos Hentai  
  
Naru : Queeee es eso  
  
Azuka : mm mejor que no lo sepas  
  
Naru ( para sus adentros ) ¬¬* cree que no se jajajaja  
  
Azuka : Bueno empieza ya  
  
Naru : que cosa  
  
Azuka : tu historia  
  
Naru: ok aquí va  
  
************************************************************** pensando y hablando ****************** capitulo 1  
  
Lo olvidaste a él  
  
Serena !!!!!!!!!! grito luna  
  
nooo noo yo no fui decía Serena  
  
DESPIERTA !!!!!!!!!!  
  
aaaa quien no mamá decía serena casi en sueños  
  
luna con un poco de resignación solo dice  
  
levántate o sino llegaras tarde a juntarte con las chicas  
  
aaa quien dijo eso dice serena ya mas despierta  
  
yo quien más dice luna  
  
aaaaaaaa estoy loca o estoy durmiendo como un gato va a hablar  
  
miau dice irónicamente luna  
  
viste estoy loca tu solo maúllas  
  
miau miau  
  
que linda eres samanta mientras le hace cariño en la cabecita  
  
miau luna es lo único que se atrevió a decir mientras su mente analizaba lo que había dicho su ama ¿ que me llamo por samanta ? si luna se respondía ella misma  
  
bueno me voy a bañar antes que se me haga tarde mientras se para de la cama dice lo anterior  
  
luna cálmate esto es una emergencia , pero cálmate primero llama a Artemis ¿pero como? tendré que ir hasta aya bueno espero que no se le ocurra hacer ninguna tontera a serena pensaba mientras salto por la ventana de la pieza de serena  
  
serena entre tanto ya había salido de la ducha  
  
samanta donde te has metido UHF esa gata pensó serena mientras se vestía con unos pesadores de jeans y con una polera blanca sin mangas que decía sexy gril se puso unos calsetines blancos sus zapatillas azules que conbimaban con sus pescadores y una chaqueta de jeans que combinaba perfectamente con los pescadores se peino su pelo con 2 coletas pero sin sus acostunbrados tomates haci que su pelo le quedo mas largo de lo habitual se puso sus aritos con lunitas ( esos que siempre le salen cuando se transfroma ) y salio de su a habitacion al cosina  
  
adios mamá ya me voy  
  
adios hija dijo mamá ikuko su hija realmente estaba grande  
  
serena tenia 20 años ya estaba en la univercidad con 2 años en la carrera que ella siempre habia soñado diceño grafico tenia dos grandes amigos saori aquella niña que desde la primaria la acompañado a todas partes estudia publicidad y kazuya yakimasa es un joven de tambien 20 años al igual estudia diseño en la mismo curso de serena  
  
sererena iba caminando por al frente del templo del abuelo de rei cuando choca con una joven de pelo corto azul  
  
perdon iva dibagando en mis ideas estas bien te lastime  
  
serena claro que no emi decia esto mientras recojia sus papeles del suelo  
  
me conoces por que yo nunca te he visto  
  
aa??  
  
si como sabes mi nombre  
  
haber algo no me calza tu eres serena aquella niña que tiene un novio llamado darien una de mis mejoeres amigas  
  
ee creo que te equibocaste de persona yio no conosco a ningun darien y nunca te habia visto en mi vida  
  
serena no jueges  
  
nadie juega y sabes me gustaria segur hablando pero llegaria tarde a juntarme con una amiga  
  
ee bueno este o me llamo amy por cualquier cosa que nececites serena  
  
jejeje de nada adios gritó mientras corria  
  
llego a un centro de juegos en el cual habia quedado deacuerdo con saori para juntarce  
  
SAORI !! grito serena al ver a su amiga  
  
hola serena dijo saori mientras veia que sua amiga llagaba  
  
esperaste mucho  
  
o no dijo saori la cual simpre llaba una gran sonrisa en la cara  
  
hay que esperar a kazuya ? dijo serena algo molesta porque sabia todo lo que se demoraba su amigo  
  
este no mira vamos y lo llamamos por celular cuando lleguemos  
  
uf gracias a kami sama porque existe la tecnologia  
  
jajajaja serena eres muy chistosa  
  
pero o si no hay que esperar hasta el proximo año  
  
jejeje eso es verdad  
  
*************************  
  
mientras luna con artemis  
  
pero .... si eso dijo me llamo samanta  
  
pero porque no rescordaria nada  
  
pero porque no lo recorde antes  
  
que cosa artemis dice un poco preocupado  
  
no recuesrdas lo que pidio darien antes de morir  
  
no  
  
cuando le quitan el cristal y lo mata  
  
aa de que hablas luna  
  
no recuerdas la leyenda que nos contaban cuando eramos unos niños artemis  
  
no luna eso paso hace mucho tiempo  
  
mmm haber te la contare pero resumida mira que tengo que ir hablar con las chicas  
  
cada 1.000 años la reina de la luna se vuelve mala , mala en que sentido en el cual va querer reunir los 5 cristales no importa que sea su mejor amiga o su mamá ella decubriendo que tiene un cristal ella se transformaria en una sailor black  
  
una que ???  
  
sailor black es una sailor que no proteje nada solo se le borra los recuerdos ella esta en trance su traje se transfroma su falda es negra su rosa del pecho tambien y sus ojos se vuelven rojos los cules solo ven la sangre y no para hasta que logro quitar el cristal hay se sacia el odio que esta dentro de ella hasta una nueva ves pero las victiamas tienen como el derecho de pedir un deceo  
  
un deceo ??  
  
si artemis y si serena ya no recuerda a nadie es que es para protejernos a nosotros y a ellaese fue el deceo de darien a serena se le formo un mundo de ficticio en el cual no recuerda a ninguna sailor a nisngun recuerdo de su pasado y a la vez tambien no recuerda a darien, darien los hizo para que no sufriera por que si darine no hubiera pedido eso serena estaria destrozada ya que recordaria todo lo que hizo auque estubo en tranze  
  
pero por que a serena ??  
  
se cumplen mil años desde la ultima ??  
  
no lo se habria que estudiarlo  
  
ok ocupate de eso  
  
yo ire con las chicas  
  
ok luna o debe llamarte samanta  
  
mmm payaso nuestra princesa esta en peligro no puede juntar los 5 cristales o si no se convertira para siempre en una sailor black  
  
ok luna ire deinmediato a nuestra base de datos  
  
salieron coriendo por rumbos distintos  
  
luna llamo a todas y las cito a una reunion para explicarles del nuevo enmigo, tambien les explico sobre lo que tendrian que hacer para que serena no juntara los 5 cristales y que tendrian que hacer turnos para vijilarla y que no la conocian por ningun motivo  
  
pero este yo tengo que decir algo dice Amy alo afligida  
  
si Amy dice luna  
  
hoy me encontré con serena ...  
  
¿Que y que hiciste, Que te dijo...?  
  
to be continue...  
  
fin del capitulo 1 jejeje los deje con signos de interrogación jejeje  
  
DEJEN REVIWS  
  
A por si acaso soy la hermana de azuka Tsukino jajjajajaja  
  
( pissss Naru pissssss dice alguien detrás de la puerta )  
  
que quieres azuka dice Naru  
  
heee solo saber que pasa despues este fics es un seiya serena  
  
mm no se creo que no  
  
mmm te doy un consejo hermanita  
  
si claro dale  
  
ten cuidado con las fans de Darien son peligrosas  
  
ok lo tendre en cuenta  
  
te lo digo por experiencia propia  
  
pero si tu eres mi manager tu pagas por los platos rotos  
  
auch o no por favor no  
  
ooo si ¡¡¡¡  
  
mmm bueno si me quieren demandar por el fic de mi hermana solo tengo mmm algunas películas de anime mm y unas revistas viejísimas  
  
y gravitation que te lo compraste hoy enterito  
  
auch CALLATE me costo un ojo de la cara jejeje **** no le hagan caso a mi hermana  
  
bueno creo que hasta qui queda la entrega de esta vez Sayonara  
  
Naru tsukino 


End file.
